Everyone deserves a second chance
by Master's daughter
Summary: A lot happened on Asgard while Aria was on Earth. Just as things are starting to calm down she gets an urgent message from her father saying not to come to Asgard under any circumstances. Which means she has to go. Follow your favorite trio as they travel the other eight realms and brave the many wonders and dangers that hide within them.
1. First date

Aria sat as still as she could while Wanda braided her hair. Braids were the one thing that she couldn't do on her own hair.

"Done." Wanda announced.

Aria looked in the mirror that was in her room on the helicarrier. Wanda had done what they liked to call an elf braid. It kept the hair out of her face, but let it hang down her back.

"Thanks Wanda." she said as she hugged her.

"Don't mention it. Now to find you an outfit." she said, pulling Aria over to the closet.

Wanda and Aria had been sharing a room for the past two weeks now. Pietro had the room across from theirs. Normally they would've stayed at the tower, but it was in the middle of being repaired. Wanda had suggested staying on Asgard but had gotten a very quick no from Aria.

"This should work." Wanda said. "What do you think?"

"I like it." Aria answered.

Wanda had pulled out a floor length, sleeveless, dark blue dress with a silver chain around the waist.

"It's perfect." Aria told her.

"I'm gonna go see how Pietro is doing." Wanda told her as she walked out.

Aria got dressed and looked in the mirror. She couldn't help but look at the scars on her arms. Just then Wanda came back in. Aria jumped a little.

"He's ready." she said.

"Okay. Guess I should get going then." Aria said.

"Yeah, you should." Wanda agreed.

Aria gave her a hug and then walked out. She looked around and saw Pietro waiting for her at the end of the hallway. He was wearing a silver suit with a black tie and for once his hair was smoothed down. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. He zipped over and leaned against the wall.

"Ready to go, m'lady?" he asked.

"Yes I am." she replied. He offered her his arm and she took it.

"Where should we go?" Pietro asked as they walked down the hallway.

"There's this great Italian place down on 5th." Aria suggested.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

Aria had called ahead and gotten a jet ready to take them down. When they landed her car was waiting for them. As they got off the jet she handed Pietro the keys.

"Finally it's my turn to drive." he said as they got in.

"You know how to get to 5th right?" she asked.

"I do indeed." he answered.

When they reached the restaurant they saw that there was a huge line. Pietro opened Aria's door and then handed the keys to vale.

"That's a long line." he said.

"Don't worry." Aria told him, and started to walk towards the door. There was a velvet rope and a security guard at the front.

"Name?" he asked.

"Aria Stark." she answered.

"Your name isn't on the reservation list." he told her.

"Sure it is. Why don't you check again?" she said.

The man checked again and then lifted the rope. "I apologize for the mistake. Please enjoy your evening."

"Thank you." Aria said with a smile as they walked in.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did that." Pietro said.

A waiter came and showed them to a table. As soon as he left the candles on the table suddenly lit.

"It's a good thing nobody was watching." Pietro commented.

"They would've seen the waiter lighting them if they had." she said.

"You're a little too good." he said.

"I try." she said with a smile.

"I forgot to tell you something on the helicarrier." he said.

"What would that be?" she asked.

"You look amazing." he replied.

"So do you." she told him.

The waiter came back with the menus and handed Aria the wine menu. She looked at it for a minuet and then gave it back.

"We'll have the Zinfandel." she told the waiter.  
>He nodded and then left.<p>

"Isn't it illegal for us to be drinking that?" Pietro asked.

"One glass isn't going to hurt. Besides, wine is pretty much all they have here." she answered.

"Something tells me you've been here a lot more than you were letting on." he said.

"I have. That's how I know the Zinfandel works best with the food here." she said.

"Speaking of food, what's good here?" he asked.

"Anything really." she replied.

"That's helpful." he said with a smirk.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm having the shrimp scampi." she said.

"Sounds good. I think I'm going to go with the spaghetti." Pietro said, mostly to himself.

"Being traditional are we?" Aria asked.

"Yes. I am." he told her.

The waiter came back with the wine and took their orders. While they waited Aria checked out a few of the tables around them.

"Do you always do that?" Pietro asked.

"It's a habit." she answered.

"You mind if I ask a few questions?" he said.

"Nope. Go ahead." she replied.

"What was your mom's name?"

"Sarina. She was from Alfheim, but she grew up here."

"Kind of like you."

"Yep."

"Next question. Do you know the guy that is currently making his way to our table with a gun in his jacket?"

"What?" Aria asked quietly.

"I say we have another five minuets before he gets here." Pietro said as he took a sip of the wine. "This stuff actually tastes a lot better than it smells."

"If we really do have five minuets we should wait and see what happens." Aria told him.

"And if he tries to shoot us?" Pietro asked.

"If he tried to shoot us, then I'll get him out of the way and we get back to the helicarrier."

**Hello my lovely readers :) Sorry I haven't done anything, I've been really sick for the past week. But I'm better now and can get back to posting! If there is anything in this chapter that you think should be changed, just let me know in a review and I'll see what I can do. Side note, Sarina does not belong to me. She belongs to my wonderful friend lightinside. You guys should go check out her stuff. Thank you to any one who followed and such while I was away. Zombie-hunt I wrote this chapter just for you :)**


	2. Mutants and Asgardians

Aria sat calmly at the table and ate her food. She could tell that Pietro was trying to do the same as the man slowly approached their table. Aria took a sip of the wine.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for drinking that?" Pietro teased.

"No. The staff here thinks I'm over twenty one." Aria told him.

"How exactly are you remaining so calm right now?" he asked.

"I was raised by the best spies in the world, that's how." she answered.

"Right." Pietro said.

The man finally got to their table and Pietro tried his best not to grab Aria and run. Aria looked up at the man, her face showing no signs of fear. If she had any.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"Would you two please come with me." he said.

"Why do we need to?" Pietro asked.

"The manager wants to speak with you." the man replied.

"Well, if the manager wants to speak then we should go." Aria said as she stood up.

Pietro stood up as well and the couple followed the man to the back of the restaurant.

"Well. Where is he?" Pietro asked.

The man closed the door they had walked through and locked it. Then he turned around and pulled out his gun. He was about to use it when the handle started to glow and get hot. Then man screamed in pain and dropped the gun.

"Who sent you?" Aria asked.

"I'm not telling you." he answered.

"Yes you will." Aria said.

Pietro pinned the man against a wall and put his hand on his head. The man started laughing.

"What are you going to do? Squeeze me to death?" he said.

"No. See Pietro here is what your friend at HYDRA call a mutant. He can move really fast. And if you don't tell me who sent you and why he will shake your head so fast that your brain get liquefied inside your skull." Aria told them man.

"I am?" Pietro asked.

"Yep. Now, answer the question." Aria said.

"How'd you know I was from HYDRA?" he asked.

"I didn't. You just told me." Aria answered.

"Nice one." Pietro said.

Aria smiled at him and then turned back to the man. "Just answer the question."

"I'm not afraid of you." he said.

"Trust me, you should be." Pietro told him.

"Now answer the damn question!" Aria said, raising her voice a little.

"Joshua sent me." the man finally answered.

Aria sighed and Pietro let the man go. Pietro pulled Aria aside to talk with her.

"What are we going to do with him?" he asked.

"I'm not entirely sure about that. We can't just let him go." Aria replied.

"We could just tie him up and tell S.H.I.E.L.D where he is." Pietro suggested.

"Good idea." Aria said. She snapped her fingers and instantly the man was bound and gagged.

Pietro and Aria went out the back and around to the front. The valet brought the car up and they headed back to the jet that would take them home.


	3. Twice the power and all of the rage

"I don't give a crap what you think! We need to go after HYDRA now!" Aria yelled at Nick. After she and Pietro got back she had gone straight to Nick's office to tell him what happened at the restaurant. As usual five minuets later Nick said something Aria didn't like and they got into an argument.

"I'm the director here not you! I will give the order when I see fit." Nick yelled back.

"Unless we do something about this it won't stop!" Aria said.

"We're already working on it. You just need to calm down." he said, lowering his voice a little.

"Well I honestly don't think whatever you're doing is working." she told him.

"Maybe it is and you're just not paying attention." he suggested.

Aria glared at him and tried her best to keep her powers under control. If she really wanted to she could always turn him into an animal and be done with it. But she knew she couldn't do that. She would get in trouble. Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted the angry silence that was filling the room.

"Enter." Nick called out.

The door opened and Steve, Tony, and Clint walked in. Tony closed the door and then joined the others at Fury's desk.

"What do you want?" Nick asked.

"Pietro told us about what happened at the restaurant and we figured Aria would be in here." Clint answered.

"We're here to agree with her." Tony finished.

"Really?" Aria asked. She hardly had anyone agree with her when she argued with Nick.

"Of course. HYDRA needs to be stopped and they need to be stopped now." Steve told her.

Nick looked at everyone else in the room. He sighed and lowered his head. After a few moments he straightened back up and walked to the giant windows behind his desk.

"So what's your answer?" Aria asked.

"You can assemble a small team to go in and do what you want." Nick answered.

"Sweet, you actually listened for once. It's kinda nice." Aria said with a smile.

"Don't get used to it. It's only this one time." Nick told her.

Aria shrugged and walked out of the room without another word. Clint watched her go and then turned to Nick.

"When do you want us to leave?" he asked.

"Whenever Aria decides. This mission is off the books." Nick replied.

"Why are you letting her do this?" Steve asked after a few moments of silence.

"Think about what her father did last time he got angry. Aria has twice the power he does and she doesn't even know it. The last thing we want to do right now is make her angry." Nick said.

Clint, Steve, and Tony walked out of the office and went to Bruce's lab. Tony knocked on the frame and Bruce looked up and waved them in.

"So Fury told Aria she could go after Joshua." Tony said.

"He did? Why?" Bruce asked.

"He said he didn't want to make her angry due to the fact that she could destroy this whole place by just snapping her fingers." Clint answered.

"Makes sense. From what Loki told me about her training she was able to do things in two weeks that take most people two months." Bruce said.

"You've been talking with Loki?" Steve said.

"Occasionally. Just to check on Aria." Bruce told him.

"I hate to think what she'll do to Joshua when she finds him. He's got her really pissed off." Tony said, trying to change the subject. Why he didn't know.

"Me too." Clint agreed.

"She'll probably kill him." Natasha said as she walked in.

"I'm not really worried about that. I'm worried if she'll be able to handle it." Clint said.

"My guess is Aria will act like she can but deep down she can't." Tony said.

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Because she's been doing that most of her life."

**So this chapter is more of a filler than anything else. The real fun will begin next chapter. Sorry I haven't put anything up lately, I've been really busy of late. I'll try to get back to a normal schedule though :)**


	4. the murder tone

Aria zipped up her duffle bag and ran through a mental list to make sure she had everything. Then she grabbed her bag and headed for the plane that would take them as close as they could get to HYDRA's Nevada base. As she was walking down the hall Pietro suddenly appeared next to her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going after Joshua so I can finish this once and for all." Aria answered.

"You had murder in your voice when you said that." Pietro said.

"That may be what it comes to." she told him.

"And you are now officially worrying me." he said.

Aria stopped walking and turned around to face him. "You don't have to worry. Murder would be the absolute last thing I would do."

"If you say so." he said under his breath. "Want me to come along?"

"You can come if you want, I don't care." Aria replied.

"Then I'm coming." he told her.

"Okay. We should get moving if we want to make it on time." Aria said as she started walking again.

"On time for what?" Pietro asked.

"The Nevada base is getting a shipment of chemicals today. We're going to use it to get in." she explained.

"Cool. It will be like Mission Impossible." he said.

Aria laughed and accidentally snorted. She stopped dead in her tracks and covered her mouth as it happened. Pietro laughed himself and turned around. He walked back to her, put his arm around her shoulder, and got her walking again.

"That was a very cute snort." he commented.

"No it wasn't." she said.

"Yes it was and you can't convince me otherwise." Pietro told her.

Everyone else was already ready to go by the time Aria and Pietro got there. They boarded the plane and took their seats while it tool off.

"So how much do we know about this place?" Aria asked Clint, who was currently holding a folder containing info on the base.

"It's pretty much like any other HYDRA base. Mainly used for experimentation." Clint answered.

"And torture." Aria added.

"They torture people in there?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, a lot." she told him, trying not to remember what they had done to her.

Pietro pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. "Just try not to think about it."

"Try not to think about what?" Natasha asked.

Aria sighed and decided it would be better if Tony, Pietro, and Wanda weren't alone in knowing what happened. She closed her eyes and let the spell hiding the scars and burns melt away. She heard Natasha gasp and felt everyone else starring.

"Now I really want to kill him." Clint muttered.

"You can have him after I'm through with him." Aria said with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan. By the way, what exactly is the plan?" Wanda asked.

"We get in, I find Joshua, and then I take out all this pent up frustration out on him." Aria told her.

"There's the murder tone again." Pietro commented.

"The murder tone is always going to be there Pietro." Aria said.

"I know."

**Sorry that this chapter wasn't that long, and if it was a little boring I apologize for that as well. My head is killing me right now and I can't really think straight. The next chapter will be longer and a bit less boring I promise. For now I hope you guys enjoy the Pietro/Aria fluff. Also, I'm looking for a nickname for these two lovebirds and thought it would be fun to let you guys pick it. Let me know in a review what you think it should be :)**


	5. Frozen

Aria made sure she had all her gear as the plane landed near the HYDRA base. She stood in front of the door as it opened and jumped off before it even hit the ground. They were about 50 feet from the entrance they were going to use.

"You seem excited." Tony said as he got off the plane.

"You have no idea." she told him.

"So are we waiting for a certain time or are we just barging in there?" Wanda asked.

"We'll wait for the trucks and use them to get in." Natasha answered.

"I think Aria has other plans." Pietro said.

Everyone looked around and realized that Aria was gone.

"Dammit! She's gone. Somehow I knew she would do this." Clint said.

"Should we go in after her?" Steve asked.

"Let's give her a few minuets. My guess is she'll come back when she's done." Bruce told him.

Everyone nodded in agreement and sat down to wait. Meanwhile Aria was inside the base taking down one HYDRA guard after the other. She knew Clint would be angry with her for taking off like this but she didn't really care. She could tell that Joshua was in here and she was determined to find him and make him pay. As she walked down a hallway the walls and doors began to freeze over and the temperature dropped at least twelve degrees. Aria stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. A little gold plaque above a small window read Director's office. This was it; this was where Joshua would be. Aria could feel the anger and rage burning inside her and used some of it to kick the door down. The room was rather big and had a large desk near the far wall which was currently hiding Joshua.

"I know you're in here. There's no reason to hide." Aria called out as she stepped over the door that was now shattered ice.

"I think a homicidal maniac being in here is a very good reason to hide." Joshua said. After realizing he had given himself away he stood up. "Are you okay? You don't look very good?"

"Maybe it's because of the scars that you gave me!" Aria yelled. She hadn't bothered to put the concealment spell back on and all her burns and scars were visible.

"Well you know, I didn't personally give them too you. That was someone else entirely." he told her.

"You could have stopped it. But you didn't!" she said, coming closer to the desk. The rest of the room was slowly starting to become like the rest of the base. Frozen.

"I really think you should calm down love." he said, holding his hands up.

"Calm down!? You want me to calm down? That's never going to happen." Aria shouted.

"Are you sure? Because I think we could work something out here." Joshua said.

"There's nothing to work out. You did this to me! You tortured me! You took me away from my family!" Aria yelled. She was face to face with him now. His desk was just like the door.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. took you from your family as well. Let's not forget that." he told her.

"I haven't forgotten that. Trust me, once I'm done with you I'm going after them." she said. Her voice was lower and more deadly now.

"And what exactly do you plan to do to me?" Joshua asked.

"You'll see." she answered.

Before anything could happen Steve, Clint, and Natasha burst into the room. Aria whipped around to look at them.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We came to stop you from doing something you'll regret." Clint replied.

"Why would I regret killing him?" she said.

"Trust us, you will." Steve told her.

"I never thought I would say this, but I am so glad you guys are here." Joshua said.

"You shut up." Natasha said.

"Aria you don't want to do this okay. It might feel okay now but it won't later on." Clint said.

"Clint's right." Steve agreed.

"Do you know what he's done? Why he did it?" Aria asked.

"No, but you can tell us later. Away from here." Natasha answered.

"He did this because he could! He didn't have to but he did! He needs to die!" Aria screamed. Suddenly the power went out and everyone was plunged into darkness.

"Not again." Joshua said.

"She did this here before?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Almost every time they stabbed or burned her the power went out. The back ups should come one soon." he replied.

"No they won't. I already took them out." Aria said.

"Really?" Joshua questioned.

"Yep." she answered.

After a moment a faint blue glow could be seen. Eventually it grew bright enough for everyone to see by. That's when they noticed Aria didn't exactly look human.


	6. Jotun blood

**Chapter 5 **

Aria stood holding out her hand, which had an orb of blue light floating in it. The unusual thing was her skin. It was a pale blue with a few flecks of darker blue here and there. Her irises were red and there were what seemed to be designs on her face. Everyone could tell she was regulating her breathing, trying to calm down.

"Aria what exactly is going on?" Steve asked.

"My father warned me this might happen. He said it's the Jotun blood in me." she replied quietly.

"Well this is new." Joshua said.

"No it's not." Aria told him.

"It isn't?" he asked.

"No. It happened at least three times." she said.

Joshua shrugged and Aria turned to the others. The blue was starting to fade aways as was the red in her eyes.

"We should leave." Clint said.

"One last thing." Aria said. She turned around and punched Joshua in the face as hard as she could. He crumpled to the ground and Steve walked over and picked him up.

"Good to see you can still knock somebody out with one punch." Clint said as they walked out.

"Of course I can." Aria said with a smile.

Just then Wanda and Pietro came running over. As usual Pietro got there first and wrapped his arms around Aria. She laughed a little and hugged him back.

"I'm fine. Nothing to drastic happened." she said.

"I know. I was still worried though." he told her.

"I figured you would be." she said.

Pietro pulled away and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to her. "Somebody came by earlier and said this was for you from your father."

"From my dad?" Aria said as she took the paper. She unfolded it and everyone was silent as she read it. "We need to go to Asgard."

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"Because something is going on and my dad said not to go there under any circumstances." she answered.

"That kind of thing usually means you shouldn't go." Clint said.

"Yeah, but if my dad of all people says not to go somewhere, you need to go there." Aria said.

"We can head out after we deal with Joshua." Steve said, still holding the man over his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me." Aria said.

With that the group headed out of the base and towards the plane. Pietro put his arm around Aria's shoulders as they walked and she leaned into him. As they boarded the plane Aria looked back and saw what the base had become because of her. The whole way back a thousand thoughts were racing through her head, but there was one that stood out.

_Was Ultron right?_


	7. To Asgard and Alfheim

Clint and Natasha could tell that Aria had left already when they hears what sounded like an explosion outside the house. After the events at the HYDRA base everyone had agreed that they needed time off before going to Asgard. Not that they hadn't had some before, but staying at Clint's farm felt more like a vacation than the helicarrier. They had been talking about what to do today when the explosion sounded. They all rushed outside and saw that where the barn was now sporting a giant hole in its roof. Tony and Steve went inside and when they saw the marks on the ground they knew what had happened.

"What happened here?" Pepper asked as the two came back to the group.

"It would seem that Aria got a little impatient." Steve replied.

"She left? Did she leave alone?" Bruce asked.

"Doesn't look like it. I can't find Pietro or Wanda anywhere." Clint said.

"Well at least she's not alone." Pepper said. "Not that she couldn't take care of herself."

"Should we go after her?" Natasha asked.

"I don't think we should. This seems like something she should do without us there." Steve told her.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement. They all walked back into the house and sat down in the living room.

"I really hope she's okay." Pepper said.

"I'm sure she will be." Tony reassured her.

Meanwhile on Asgard Aria, Pietro, and Wanda had just arrived.

"That was awesome!" Pietro said, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Welcome home your highness." Heimdall said to Aria with a bow.

"Thank you Heimdall." she said. "Do you know where my father is?"

"Last time I checked he was on Alfheim." he answered.

"Alright. Is it safe enough to go get a few things of mine?"

"For now it should be. I would keep a wary eye though."

"Thanks again. We should be back shortly."

With that Aria led Pietro and Wanda down the long rainbow bridge towards Asgard. Most of the time they ran, seeing as they didn't have horses. Pietro made sure to keep his speed in check so he wouldn't run to far ahead. Finally they made it to the courtyard with the huge fountain.

"Something's wrong." Aria muttered as she looked around.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"I'm not quite sure. I just know that something is off." she answered.

"Well I say we get what we need and get out of here. My guess is that your dad will be able to tell us what happened." Pietro said.

"Yeah. My room is this way, let's go." Aria said.

The trio made their way through various corridors and hallways until they came to the big oak doors of Aria's room. After trying the door she found that it was locked.

"What do we do know?" Pietro asked.

"I'll just get a key." Aria said. Then she snapped her fingers and the exact key they needed appeared in her hand. She put it into the lock and opened the door.

"This is your bedroom? This place is huge!" Wanda exclaimed.

"Yeah, they kinda went all out with it." Aria said. "Okay, we're going to need weapons and clothes and possibly a few other things."

"Which are we gonna start with?" Wanda asked.

"Clothes. Pietro I think there are some clothes in the room next door that should fit you." Aria said.

Pietro nodded and left the room while Aria led Wanda over to the closet. When she opened the door she couldn't help but laugh at the little gasp Wanda let out. It was huge walk in closet that had one side filled with beautiful dresses and the other side had t shirts, jeans, and a large assortment of shoes.

"Holy Cas this is a lot of clothes." Wanda said.

"You watch to much Supernatural." Aira commented.

"Hey you've watched every episode with me." Wanda pointed out.

"True. Back to business. Do you want to pack dresses or jeans?" Aria asked.

"Are we packing the same things for both of us?" Wanda questioned.

"Nope." Aria replied.

"Than I want to pack dresses." Wanda said, walking over to that side of the closet.

Aria laughed a made two bags appear on the floor. She grabbed one and started putting her favourite outfits in it. Wanda took the other and put just about as many dresses as she could fit in it. After a few minuets Pietro came back into the room with a bag of his own.

"You two ready?" he asked.

"Yeah. Now it's time to go get some weapons." Aria replied.

"Can't you just summon some weapons for us?" Wanda asked.

"I tired that already. Someone is blocking them." Aria said.

"So we do it manually. Should be easy enough." Pietro said.

"Yeah easier said than done." Aria said.

"Well whatever we're going to do we need to do it soon." Wanda said.

"Agreed. Let's get going." Aria said.

The trio left the room and headed for the armoury. They had to hide behind some pillars when a few guards showed up, but other than that it was smooth sailing. Once they reached the armoury they were surprised to find that it was completely empty.

"What the frick is going on here?" Aria whispered.

"We can find out on Alfheim." Wanda said.

Aria simply nodded and they went into the room. Aria grabbed the sword that she had used in her training, Wanda took a dagger, and Pietro took a bow and arrow. They left and didn't run into anyone the whole way to back to the Bifrost. When they got there they saw that Heimdall had prepared three horses for them.

"Irwin!" Aria said as she went over to her horse. The paint mare nuzzled her hand.

"I hope that all went well." Heimdall said.

"It did. Now I think we're ready to go see my father." Aria told him.

"Of course." Heimdall said.

With that he walked over to the centre of the Bifrost and pulled out his sword. Pietro got on the black horse that was there and Wanda mounted the white one. A few minuets later they were no longer on Asgard. Now they were in a sunny glenn on Alfheim.


End file.
